


Her Smile

by Kiara_Fox



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Fox/pseuds/Kiara_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't an easy person to love, maybe because she didn't know how, or maybe she was just afraid to love again. But ever since Bahrain she lost the will to love, she pushed those she cared for most away, it was to protect them from ever getting hurt again...</p><p>--------------</p><p>Melinda May and Phil Coulson have just found that Skye is their daughter, but they don't know how to tell her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it Began...

**-Coulson's Office-**

 

"You have got to put that away." Melinda voiced with concern, as she leaned on the doorway with her arms folded."How can I, you read it." Coulson stated. He was sitting in his chair with his elbow leaning on his desk trying to figure out if the file was telling the truth, the fact that he had read it so many times it just didn't seem real anymore.

May walked over to his desk and stood in front of him. "And you haven't stopped reading it."

Coulson looked up at her, his gaze connecting with her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's in that file, it's the truth."

"Says who?" He asked.

"Director Fury."

"If I hadn't asked he would've kept it from us. Kept us from knowing." He told her softly.

She took a seat in the chair across from him. "I know." She said with sadness lacing her tone. "Just put it away."

Phil sighed and placed the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I just can't believe we found her, our daughter."

"I know." That was all Melinda could say right now, she couldn't believe it either. Phil reached his hand out across his desk for Melinda to take it in her own.

Melinda hesitated for a moment. It had been a long time since Phil and her were together, and she couldn't help but realise that maybe this would them closer then they were ever before. Though she wasn't sure if she wanted to go down that road again. She reached across his desk and took Phil's hand in her own.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He said as he squeezed her hand gently. Melinda smiled and nodded slightly.

They remained holding hands across the desk in silence before Melinda was the first to pull back and lean back in her chair. "You should be the one to tell Skye."

"No, we should tell her together." Coulson argued calmly.

Melinda bit her lip and sighed. "I've been hard on Skye from the moment she set foot on this plane. I think she would handle it better if it came from you." She explains looking down in her lap.

"May. Just think about it first, okay?" He said trying to reason with her. "Okay."

The pair just sit in silence for a moment thinking of Skye, their daughter. Melinda arose from her seat and headed to the cockpit to sit in her solitude, where she could figure what to do. Coulson watched her leave, he knew that this would be hard for her finding out that Skye was their daughter.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't an easy person to love, maybe because she didn't know how, or maybe she was just afraid to love again. But ever since Bahrain she lost the will to love, she pushed those she cared for most away, it was to protect them from ever getting hurt again...
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Melinda May and Phil Coulson have just found that Skye is their daughter, but they don't know how to tell her.

**1 week later...**

**-Skye's Bunk-**

 

Skye was sitting in her bunk, lying on her bed as she scrolled through the files on her laptop looking for any that related to the mystery of her parents. Her door was opened a sliver. Even though her eyes were looking at the screen, her mind was elsewhere concocting many different scenarios in her head on what could have happened to her parents, and why they gave her up.

A knock sounded at the door and a few seconds later it slid open and Grant propped his head in. "Coulson wants to see us in the Command centre ASAP." He told her in his usual serious matter.

Skye turned her eyes in his direction, absorbing in the sight the tall hulk of a agent took up.

Grant crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze onto his doe eyed rookie who looked to be a thousand miles a away. "Skye," her name slipped from his lips as concerned filled his voice. "Are you ok?"

Skye realised she hadn't responded to him and must look like an idiot just staring at him like some groupie. She forced a smile. "Yep." she answered clearing her throat. "Let's go."

Grant could see the hesitation in her eyes and watched her as she shut her laptop shut with almost disappointment and anger mixed together.

Skye had noticed that her S.O. hadn't moved from her doorway and it didn't look like he was going to move. He had a neutral expression etched across his face and was standing as still as a statue with his arm folded. "Ward?" She asked, walking the small distance towards him and stopped less than a foot in front of him. His presence blocking her doorway.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked once again with concern, dropping his arms by his side. He cared for Skye, he hated seeing her like this.

"Yeah of course," She said while giving a swift kiss on his lips. Grant ignored the tingling feeling that was shooting through him at this moment and whenever he was close to her. "Now come on, Coulson's waiting", she simply answered as she pushed past him and headed for the command centre.

Grant was taken back. He didn't feel weird, he just felt different. They had been together for at least a month now but have decided to keep it to themselves as they don't want to cause any commotion, being against protocol and all. Grant shook it off and walked out of her bunk, closing the door behind him and caught up with Skye.

 

* * *

 

  **-Command Centre-**

 

For the last twenty minutes Phil had been explaining to his four youngest team members the details of their current mission about a new threat who goes by Daniel Whitehall, the current head of Hydra. He has been suspected for experimenting with a new brainwashing technique with the possibility of making former agents to serve Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping an eye on him for the last several months now, but every time they come close to finding him - he manages to dispose of another one of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents. Fury made a call to their plan of action to infiltrate Hydra without being detected.

"So Coulson what your saying is that you wish to send your team in a compound full of Hydra agents and merrily stroll in just have a chat to Dr Whitehall?" Nick Fury said to the team, his attention focused Coulson.

"Well I don't think we would merrily stroll in but yes that is what I'm saying." Coulson inquired not switching his gaze from the large screen in front of them. Melinda entered the room a few minutes later, with an emotionless expression washed over over as she walked towards the large screen and stood beside Coulson.

“Sir,” Melinda greeted her boss, deadpanned as she folded her arms and glared.

Nick gave a curt nod of the head. “Agent May,” he greeted back before looking back at Coulson. "I understand Coulson that you wish to find answers and perhaps the Clairvoyent could have something to do with this, but this is big risk that could cost the lives of your fellow agents." Fury stated as he tried to prove a point.

"I know Sir but I am willing to take it at the expense of my team." Coulson argued as he looked at the agents that stood across from him. Skye and Fitzsimmons nodded slightly to say that it was the right decision.

Fury hesitated for a moment as he looked at the agents that stood before him. "Ok Coulson I trust you, but don't count on me to get your ass out of this if things go south." He told him.

"Thank you, we'll keep in touch." Fury nodded before Coulson ended the call.

"Ok so how do you suppose we go in without being detected?" The young hacktivist blurted out. "I know that we have done many field ops before but this is different -cause this is Hydra we are talking about."Skye murmured the last few words to herself.

May rolled her eyes. "We will have to go in quietly without drawing much attention to ourselves, so the roof will be the safest option." She told Skye as she unfolded her arms.

Skye bit down on her lip. "Right."

"And then higher up the building the less agents there will be." Ward said as he looked over at Coulson.

"Yes." He nodded. "They use the same concept of levels as we do."

“Wait are you serious? What about the Clairvoyent?” Skye exclaimed.

“We will have to worry about him later cause at the moment we have bigger fish to fry.” He said as he stole a glance at May but she was as unreadable as always. She hadn’t looked his way once since entering the room.

"Great now we have two psychopaths to keep an eye on." Fitz commented.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "We have a plan right?" She voiced, uncertain.

"Of course." Coulson assured her. "Fitzsimmons will be on comms, myself, May and Skye will run front end and Ward will pilot the Bus."

"Which means no back up." Skye supplied.

Jemma and Leo both let out a collective gasp at the comment Skye made.

"Yes." Coulson nodded his head. "Fitzsimmons," He voiced turning his eyes towards the two scientist. “ You will be the eyes and ears for the team. We’ll communicate via comms. And make sure the night night guns are locked and loaded. We need enough to go around."

Jemma and Leo nodded their heads.

Phil turned his eyes towards Ward. “Ward, you’ll remain on the bus with FitzSimmons and we will contact you via comms to be our getaway 'driver' in case things go south."

Phil then switched his gaze to face the whole team. "Now we have just under an hour before we reach our destination … so let’s suit up.” With that everyone began to depart. "May." He called just as the others had left leaving them alone.

May sighed she knew what he wanted to talk to her about. She turned to face him.

"May I know you don't want to talk about this but we have to tell Skye, she has a right to know." He expressed.

"Your right I don't want to talk about this." May deadpanned as she turned her eyes from his.

Phil automatically took her hand in his own and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. "May I know that this is hard for you," He told her, sadness lacing his tone. "But we need to tell Skye. She has waited long enough."

Melinda shook her head. "No......I can't." She expressed with a shaky breath, trying her best to control her shaky hands.

Phil gave her hand another squeeze. He always knew when she needed comfort and when to back off. "Please May."

Her nerves started to calm, his touch always did that. "I'm sorry Phil." She voiced as she held back her tears. "But I need more time....I just...." She said as she let go of his hand. "I need more time. I'm sorry."

Coulson watched her leave, the love of his life. He knew that this was hard on her. He had grieved too for many years but as time passed and they began working together again - he thought that they might have even reconciled, but then Bahrain had happened and the Melinda he knew - disappeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **NOTES :** As usual I have edited this chapter because I have come up with a new storyline and I had to alter this chapter so it would work out.

                

Hope you enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Anyway hope you like it, plz comment and review xx  
> Kiara_Fox (And can also view this story on Wattpad, I am Kiara_Fox)
> 
> ADDED MORE TO THIS CHAPTER!


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't an easy person to love, maybe because she didn't know how, or maybe she was just afraid to love again. But ever since Bahrain she lost the will to love, she pushed those she cared for most away, it was to protect them from ever getting hurt again...
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Melinda May and Phil Coulson have just found that Skye is their daughter, but they don't know how to tell her.

* * *

**Notes:** I amso sorry that it had taken me so long to update and I thank you very much for staying with this story. When I first write this chapter I had the intentions of May getting brain washed but then I came up with another idea that I like better. So I changed this chapter a little bit and made it longer!

Anyway I hope you like it, and once again than you so much x

 

* * *

 

**-Cargo Bay-**

 

Ward had just safely landed the bus and joined the others in the Cargo Bay. The team was down in the cargo bay, as Skye, Coulson and May got ready to leave for their mission. May and Coulson were checking all the weapons to make sure they were working properly, an awkward silence drifting between them both catching the younger agents attention. Skye stood off with Ward and Fitzsimmons outside the lab as they observed the older agents from a far.

"Something's wrong." Skye inquired, looking over at the two senior agents. She could tell that something was off.

"What do you mean?" Ward asked as glanced down at Skye before returning his gaze to May and Coulson. He stood with his arms folded and feet apart, his eyes focused trying to see what Skye was referring to.

"We'll look at them, their basically ignoring each other." Skye said, gesturing a hand towards them before returning it by her side. "May hasn't said a word since the meeting and Coulson hasn't even looked at her." Skye paused for moment. "Once."

Jemma knew what Skye was saying, both of them were acting like neither of them were there. Avoiding contact, not saying a word. "Perhaps they had an argument." She supplied, which caused the three of them to look in her direction. Jemma wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged her shoulders. "What? Maybe they did."

"That's one way to state the obvious." Fitz mumbled under his breath.

A few moments of silence passed, leaving everyone constricted in their thoughts. "You know what think." Skye said pulling everyone from their thoughts, switching their attention to her. "I think May needs to get laid." She blurted out.

Ward chuckled at Skye's comment. "You might want to be less confrontational with Agent May." He told her as he tried to imagine Skye saying that to May.

"Yeah." Jemma nodded, agreeing with Ward. "You not serious are you?" Leo added, quirking an eyebrow.

Skye gave Fitz a pointed look before continuing what she was saying. "I'm not scared of her, well I am but... She’s just so cold and impersonal, a little fun in life might do her good."

Everyone returned their gaze to May and Coulson. In someway Skye was right May did need to smile more, loosen up a bit but they all knew that she was The Cavalry and it was something that she was incapable of. Fitzsimmons returned to the lab, leaving Ward and Skye alone.

 

* * *

 

May and Coulson were double checking all the weapons, just making sure everything was working. Neither of them didn’t want any surprises during the mission. The trunk of the SUV was open and the weapons were sprawled out as they checked the bullets and made sure the guns reloaded properly.

"So." Phil began breaking the awkward silence between them. She hadn't spoken to him since their conversation about Skye and it seemed like she wasn't going to anytime soon. "Ward has landed the bus on a field about 1km out from the Hydra base and then all we have to is drive the SUV around the back and head up on the roof to the entrance there." He told May as he looked over at her.

Melinda nodded. "You invited Skye along." She said, the first words to leave her mouth.

Phil swallowed at the sound of her voice. He turned his blue orbs onto the beautiful Chinese woman that stood beside him. "Yeah. I...ah... Thought that it would be a good idea. You know to give her a chance to see what it is like in the field." He explained, a little nervous.

"Right." Melinda deadpanned, picking up an Icer and reloading it.

Phil kept his gaze locked onto to May. He still loved her, even after being apart all this time. "What happened to us?" He asked, knowing that this question would bring up a lot of pain from the past.

Melinda froze, her eyes still focused as she held the gun. "There is no 'us' anymore." She told him, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

Phil reached out his hand and placed it on hers, slowing guiding her hands down to put down the gun. "Skye is our daughter May." He whispered so that the others wouldn't hear him. "We need to work this out, what ever this is." He paused for a moment as he locked his eyes with hers. "Cause I still-"

Melinda shook her head. "No." She answered in a deadly tone. "That was a long time ago, and I am not going down that path again." She told him, turning away, placing the guns into a bag.

Phil felt like his heart was in a vice grip and someone was slowly closing it.

Melinda lowered her head gaze to the ground. "You need to move on."

Phil felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Melinda," he whispered, lifting a hand to her cheek and brushing his fingers along it.

Melinda lifted her eyes to meet his. "You have to." She revealed, her voice cracking.

Tears stung his eyes "I can't." He watched as Melinda shook her head, slowly pulling away. "I will never move on." Phil expressed, sadness lacing his tone.

May turned away and zipped up the bag that contained the guns, she paused for moment. "I you need to Phil....Please."

Phil was about to say something but he heard somebody walk up behind him. May noticed to as she picked up the bag and closed the boot of the SUV.

"Did I interrupt something?" Skye asked as she cautiously stepped closer towards them, wondering what she had walked in on.

 **"No."** The two said in unison.

May looked away from Coulson and handed him the bag before she headed around the side of the SUV and hopped in the front closing the door behind her.

"Are you guys okay?" Skye asked sincerely, fiddling with her fingers.

Coulson looked up at Skye and forced a smile. "We're fine."

Skye was curious to what exactly was going on. "You sure about that." She blurted out, knowing there was more to the situation.

Phil gave her a pointed look. "It's nothing that you need to worry about." He told her softly.

Skye released a heavy sigh. "I know but-"

Melinda lowered the window and put on her aviators. "Time to go." She called out bluntly, interrupting what Skye was saying.

Phil smiled once more. "Let's go." He said before turning away and sliding into the seat next to May in the front of the SUV.

Skye was left standing alone. "Yep." She rolled her eyes. Though she soon sensed Ward come up behind her, and she turned her head back onto her S.O. She could see that he was worried about her. “I’ll see you later,” she told him as Ward grabbed her hand. "

Skye …just be careful out there okay." Ward expressed, his eyes clashed with hers.

Skye nodded her head. "I will." she answered as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his for a brief kiss. "We still have to finish our little chat from later." She teased as she pulled back and gave him a look.

"You bet we do." He smirked.

She just gave him a pointed look before turning away and opening the door to the back of car, sliding into the passenger seat. "Bye." She said as closed the door.

 "Bye." Ward said before backing away as the car reversed down the ramp.

 

* * *

 

 Ward along with the two young scientist watched as the SUV drove off the plane and disappeared out of sight. "Okay you two up to the Command Centre and get the comms set and ready to go,” he announced as walked towards the bottom of the stairs and began jogging up them.

The two scientists hadn’t moved from their spot and waited for the specialist to disappear before they turned and face each other. “Did you see that look between Ward and Skye?” Jemma asked her best friend with a smile. “And they kissed!" Jemma squealed with excitement.

Leo nodded. “Bloody oath I did,” he answered. "I knew something was going on between them.”

 

* * *

 

**-Black SUV-**

 

Skye sat in the back of the SUV with her hands placed in her lap as she looked outside the window, sometimes glancing over at May and Coulson. The awkward silence was killing her, neither of them had said a word. "Could we..umm.. put the radio on?" Skye asked nervously, breaking the silence.

She watched as both May and Coulson reached their hands out to turn on the radio, their fingers brushing as they did. Both of them pulled away quickly, returning their hands back to where they were before. Skye sighed and rested her elbow on the arm rest, looking out the window once more. "No radio then." She mumbled to herself.

 

 

* * *

 

**-Command Centre-**

 

Jemma and Leo were in the command centre, both leaning against the electronic table inches apart with their arms folded as they waited for Coulson to communicate with them. Ward stood off next to them with his arms folded and face stern.

“Activate the trackers,” Ward ordered.

Both Jemma and Leo went straight into work mode and did as they were told. A moment later the large screen in front of them came to life with a map of their current area along with three flashing dots - all the colour blue. The three dots were together and currently stood still as they seemed to be situated on the roof of the building.

Jemma lifted her eyes to meet Ward's across the electronic table. “I’ll start gaining access to the satellite footage in their area so we can see them from a bird’s eye view."

"Which will gives us an exact location of their whereabouts and signal if any unwanted agents come into view." Fitz told the specialist.

Ward kept his eyes glued to the large screen, nodding in response. He watched out of the corner of his as Fitzsimmons turned and faced the screen, their eyes set in full concentration.

Ward knew that Skye would be in safe hands but he just couldn't budge the tingling feeling that seemed to be wedged in his stomach. The dots now moved, they had managed to make it inside the building safely. Though Ward knew that this might be as safe as it gets.

 

* * *

 

**-Hydra Base-**

 

The three agents were slowly and quietly making their way through the building. The place was like a maze with twist and turns, the hallways were lined with doors that lead to offices. They knew that Whitehall would be here, but the exact location of whereabouts was unclear. So far each of the agents hadn’t come across any problems, but they knew that it was only a matter of time because nothing would stay this easy for long. A few moments later Coulson brought them to a halt so that he could contact 'The Bus'.

"Fitzsimmons do you copy?" He asked as he spoke through the comms. "What's the status?"

Ten seconds passed before he heard a response.

"The top level seems to be clear Sir not a single Hydra agent in sight." Jemma updated, seriousness lacing her tone. "But I would insist that you still be aware when you search the premises because Hydra is know for their surprised attacks."

"Thank you Simmons." Coulson told her sincerely. "Comms will go silent for now and I will report back to you when needed."

"Yes Sir. Simmons over and out." She said as he turned the comms off. Coulson shook his head and smiled. _Over and out, really?_

The three agents continued on for several more minutes, looking out for any signs of movement other than themselves. Once again they had found nothing but they kept moving.

"Coulson I don't like this. It's too easy." May whispered behind him.

Coulson agreed. So far there had been no bullets fired and none of them had triggered an alarm.

Skye glanced over at May who seemed to be unnerved about the situation, and she shivered involuntary as apprehension tingled up her spine. They continued walking down the corridor, watching out for any signs of an attack.

"Oh come on May. For once just be happy that you don't have to kill or main something." Skye commented lightly, which earned a glare in her direction.

Though Coulson was starting to believe that May was right. They should have encountered something by now. But just as they were about to round the corner he heard Simmon's voice through the comms.

**_"Sir we just spotted two armed men heading in your direction."_ **

Coulson turned his eyes towards May, who nodded as she drew her weapon and raised it dead ahead.

"Okay Simmons's, we will keep in touch." He told her, watching as Skye raised her gun as well, following May's lead. He couldn't help but notice how much the two of them were a like. _Mother like daughter,_ he thought.

**_"Be careful Sir."_ **

Panic started to build in him. That's when he heard footsteps coming in their direction. He to drew his weapon. Skye was scared, she had never been in a situation like this, nor had she been out in the field before. She stayed behind May and Coulson, this time she would have their back's.

They slowed as they reached the corner, both him and May taking a deep breath to calm their mind. Coulson turned his head and locked eyes with the beautiful woman that stood beside him. The two shared a look before they nodded at one another and rounded the corner, but it was then they all slowly lowered their weapons.

 

* * *

 

**-Command Centre-**

 

Fitzsimmons and Ward were staring at the screen as apprehension filled the room, watching the three agents encounter the two men. The room remained quiet, but everyone’s anxiety levels picked up.

 

* * *

 

**-Hydra Base-**

 

"Garrett?" Coulson spoke, gobsmacked. "I could have shot you!"

"Philly, we all know you could have tried." He told his old friend as they did a man hug, slapping each other hard on the back. "Still a softie as I can see." He said as he pulled back from the hug to stand beside a young African American agent dressed in black, with a smirk playing at lips.

Phil rolled his eyes at the comment John made and then turned his eyes from the older specialist, onto to the younger one.

"Phil Coulson." He introduced himself with a friendly smile, holding out his hand.

The younger agent reached out for the older agent’s hand. “Antoine Triplett,” he said back, shaking the older agent’s hand. “And it’s an honour, Sir.”

"Trip here is my new protégé, after Ward left to join your circus." John voiced in a teasing tone.

This time Coulson was the one to smirk.

"Umm guys I know this is a big family reunion and all, but if you haven't realised, we are still in a Hydra Base right now." Skye piped up from where she was standing.

John had his attention locked on Phil when the young brunette's voice drifted through the hallway. "And who might we have here?" Garrett asked, curious to know who exactly this girl was.

"Skye." She answered, dryly. "Hacktivist of the team." Skye got a weird vibe from Agent Garrett. _There was just something about him that didn’t sit right._

Garrett tore his eyes from the pretty young asian mixed brunette and turned his attention back towards Phil. "You got yourself one hell of a protégé there Phil." he supplied with a loaded look. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was too much for yah!" John chuckled.

"Garrett what are you really doing?" Melinda voiced dryly from where she stood off next to Phil. _There was only so much of John Garret she could take._

"Fury ordered me to watch your backs." He told them as he glanced from Phil to Melinda. "But now I don't think its needed. Am I right Agent May?"

Skye could sense the tention between the two older agents- _May didn't seem to like him one bit. Perhaps she sensed the same feeling that she had when she first met the man._ Her thoughts were soon interrupted when an alarm went off, the sound echoing loudly through the building.

Phil looked at Garrett and nodded. "Time to go."

With that the agents ran in the direction that they were heading with May scouring in front, her gun still held straight ahead. "Simmons! Do you copy." He shouted over comms to overcome the noise of the alarm.

But there was no response.

"Comms are down." He informed Garrett, who was running next to him. Phil felt a sense of worry wash over him, like something bad was going to happen.

John had his attention locked onto Melinda before glancing over at Phil. "I heard you dragged her back into the field Philly." He teased with a knowing grin. _He knew that Phil was in love with the older woman, but to hear him admit it was always pleasurable to him._ "But then again, she could never say 'no' to you, could she now."

Phil rolled his eyes at Garrett's comment. He knew where this was going. "She came into the field on her accord." He said, keeping his expression impassive.

"So if something were to happen to her." He said. "It would be her fault?"

Phil could hear the warning in Garrett's voice that alerted him instantly. He caught the specialist's gaze for a moment watching for any signs of twitch that would tell him that this was all just a joke, but he saw nothing. He wasn't joking around. He held his mouth open to say something when Skye came up behind and tapped him on the shoulder, making him snap out of it.

"Hey, AC..." She said trailing off as she noticed the fear in his expression. "You okay?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

He looked over at Garrett, who now had run ahead before turning to the agent. "I'm fine, Skye." He assured her with a forced smile, not wanting to worry the young girl, especially under these circumstances.

Skye looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, making Phil smirk. _He couldn't believe how much she reminded him of Melinda_. But he watched as her features stiffened and the words that came out of her mouth were more serious.

"Do you trust Garrett?" She whispered so that neither Tripp or John could hear her.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired with curiosity and concern.

"I think he is up to something." She answered. "The way he has been acting." She paused for a moment, as if searching for the right words to use. "Its just off."

Coulson wanted to believe the young agent, but he had known Garrett for a long time and had grown to be somewhat of an older brother to him.

Skye released a heavy sigh. "I know this might unbelievable right now, but you put me on this team to give chance out in the field, to evaluate the situation. I mean Garrett and his 'friend' appear out of no where in a Hyrda compound, an alarm was triggered right when they came to us and yet we are still running and there seems to be no other guards in sight. To me there seems to be something wrong, and I'm sure Fury would have contacted you if he was going to send in reinforcements." She expressed raw emotion thick in her voice.

His eyes widened, _Skye was onto something._

He glanced back over his shoulder to find Tripp behind them and looked back in front of him to find Garrett in front. He turned to face Skye, the two sharing a knowing look. He took a deep breath, before slowly reaching for his gun that sat at his side, hoping not to draw anybody's attention. But before he knew the lights went out, causing him to stop frozen in his tracks.

The darkness eroded his vision, causing him to panic. Blindly reaching behind him, he was immensely relieved when he felt Skye's hand grasp his arm tightly, grounding him. Though he couldn't shake the uneasiness that had crept up his spine. _May._

 

* * *

 

May whipped around to face the direction that was behind her. The darkness skirted the edges of her vision as she struggled to gather her bearings, the pounding in her ears had stopped as the sound of the alarm had now halted to a dead silence.

She could hear people breathing, their breath deep and shaky. She took a cautious step forward, still holding her gun straight ahead, as she tried to keep her hands steady not knowing what she could be aiming at. _For all she knew it could be Phil himself._

 

* * *

 

He tried to squint through the darkness in search of May but he had now luck. He felt Skye's hand squeeze his arm tighter, alerting him to turn in her direction.

"AC." She said quietly, her voice cracking slightly, telling him that she was scared. "I think there's someone holding a gun to my head."

Before he could respond he heard warm breath tickle the back of his neck. "If you move," he threatened. "The girl dies."

He felt sweat beading on his forehead, he wished that he never put Skye in danger. There was a sound that came from the end of the corridor, and he watched as the lights, a now deep red, turned on one by one, slowly leading up to where he stood, revealing the empty space that lined the halls.

 _Click, Click_. He felt his heart rate quicken, the lights were still flickering on, coming closer and closer. The redness illuminating the building gave him enough light to make out two figures in front of him.

They stood facing each other, a gun in each of their hands aimed straight ahead. His vision was still blurred but he was unsure if either could see the other person that stood before them. Just as the last light was about to flicker on, a figure that he had known for so many years had come to sight, her features were stern and hard, but she still managed to look beautiful.

At that moment he knew that everything was going to be okay, but that all changed when he heard a loud piercing noise that made his gut wrench in pain. He wanted to scream, to warn her, but no words left his mouth.

_It was too late._

 

* * *

 

The sound of the gun drifted through the room, echoing further out of reach. It was cold. She could see her breath, like an ethereal mist as she exhaled, turning to face them. She knew that they were screaming, yelling, she could see their lips moving, but it sounded as if she was in a tunnel, the pressure in her ears rendering her unable to make out the words completely. But she watched as Phil's appearance grew more distressed as he focused on her, staring at her as if he was afraid that he would loose her.

She wanted to look into his eyes forever, but she turned away. She pressed a hand to her lower abdomen where she knew the bullet had pierced her skin, and felt the hot liquid drip from her fingertips, bleeding out the quiet pain.

The man walked closer now, gun still in his hand as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, pressing the gun closer to her stomach. She knew what was to come, but instead of crying out she pressed her chin on his shoulder so that she could look behind him.

So she could see him.

He wasn't yelling anymore, he stopped frozen in her gaze, like he knew that he couldn't save her. The way he made her feel safe, gave her enough courage to believe that their was nothing to be afraid of. His blue eyes told her that he was scared, and she watched as a single tear trickled down his face, dropping to the stone floor, much like her blood had done.

"I am sorry, but I have my orders." The man's voice was cold, heartless that it made her shiver. "And my orders were to create a weakness, but as it turns out, it seems that I have only strengthened the connection that was already there."

This time the sound was clear. It sent her gasping for air as she wasn't sure she could hold on for any longer. She could see the darkness edging into her vision, sending the figures that had stood before her into nothing more than ghost like silhouettes. She wanted to reach out to see if she could touch them, but she just couldn't. The man lowered her to ground, and she watched as they disappeared like smoke, their features distorting slowly before they faded away.

Her blood had turned her leather vest a dark red and the pain had now numbed, she couldn't feel anything. Her breath quickened as she slowly started to lose it, panting with the effort to stay awake. She wanted to scream, but she too weak to even do that. She wondered if perhaps that he was the one that was keeping her eyes open for a little longer, that if you counted the time, it was only a few seconds.

She didn't know if it was love that she felt towards him, but she knew that it was something special that was worth _fighting for._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review x And tell me what you think.....


End file.
